Just Like Them
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Scotty and Lilly spend a couple of days watching X-Files. Small spoiler for the new movie, do not read if you have not seen the movie yet.


**Title: Just Like Them**

_Summary: A short one-fic where Scotty defines his feelings for Lilly. But then he leaves. It is just one shot…._

Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Cold Case or X-Files....I would like to borrow Scotty and Mulder for a few days though. LOL

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE AN X-FILES FAN THAT HAS NOT SEEN THE NEW MOVIE YET!!!! Small spoiler at the end.**

It was Friday afternoon and the cold case squad was packing it in for the weekend. Scotty looked over at his partner. He didn't want anyone hearing them make plans because someone always wanted to join in. They had been trying to just get some time alone to watch a movie or something, but they always ended up sharing their time. They weren't a couple, but they just enjoyed being together.

Lilly looked at her phone as it beeped text, she smiled because it was from Scotty. Sitting across from her and he sends her a text.

_Lil, tonight just you and me for videos?_

Scotty opened his phone to check his text message.

_Just you and me and X-Files, we are up to the end of season 8 and the Truth in Season 9._

Lilly smiled across at her partner and then checked his answer.

_Make it all weekend?_

She answered and then looked over at him.

_Go home and pack. I will order pizza._

Nick walked over to the partners. "So any plans for this weekend? We thought we might all do something."

Lilly looked up at him. "Oh sorry Nick, I made plans already. I am getting together with some old friends that are in town, we will probably do something all weekend."

Nick looked at Scotty. "You in on her thing too?"

"No, got plans with my brother and his family."

Kat walked over. "The two of you are spending a weekend apart?"

Lilly got up and got her things together. "We are partners and best friends, we aren't married. See everyone on Monday. Have a great weekend Scotty."

"Thanks Lil, you too. Call me if you need anything."

That evening they had on their sweats, lights off and pizza gone. Lilly cuddled close to Scotty on the couch after he came back from putting in the next video. "So Scotty, think they were doing it all along?"

"I think they started after about 5 or 6 years of partnership. I mean look at them, they had love written all over them."

She smiled. "They would die for each other, that is love. And you would kill for me, what do you call that?"

He laughed. "One hell of a good shot." They both laughed.

After that video Lilly was yawning so she got up and turned everything off. She put her hand out. "Come on let's go to bed."

When they got in her bed he pulled her close. "Lil you do realize some people would view this as more than friendship, don't you?"

"We just sleep together, we don't have sex."

The next day they went out for breakfast being careful to avoid co-workers and then back to her place. Scotty cooked dinner that evening and they set in to watch the rest of their videos. When the last one ended it was still early and Lilly stretched. "So you said something about a surprise?"

He went to his video bag he brought. "I got the new movie."

"Oh my gosh Scotty, I could kiss you right now."

He put the movie in and then went back to cuddle with Lil on the couch. After a few minutes into the movie it had become obvious that Mulder and Scully had been together all along. After the Truth it comes on with them actually living together.

Lilly smiled. "See they stayed together, now that is love."

Scotty smiled. "It's not real babe, it is just television."

"But look at them and look at us. We are partners, male and female partners, different backgrounds, live alone, don't have a social life outside of work and each other, we don't always agree and we are best friends."

"And there are other differences, as soon as I think of them I will let you know." They watched and then he pointed. "See they are in bed together, there is a difference."

"Where do you sleep most weekends?"

"Okay Lil, I will come up with one."

They watched and it was close to the end of the movie when Lilly got misty on him. "See she ran out to save him again. They are together forever, that is love. Just like Scully would lay it all on the line for Mulder, I would lay it all on the line for you Scotty."

He suddenly got uncomfortable and didn't say anything. Lilly could feel him pull away and she thought. Just like Mulder when Scully got too close to him. When the move was over he got all of them together and put his things by the door.

She walked him to the door. "I'm sorry Scotty, I didn't mean to make you not want to be here."

"It's not that Lil, trust me it's not. It's just better if I don't sleep in your bed all the time. See one thing about Mulder that you didn't get. He loved her way before she loved him."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I have loved you much longer than you have loved me. Night Lil." And he was gone before it registered in her mind.

It kicked in and she picked up her phone. She smiled when he answered. _"Valens."_

"Scotty Valens, do not say something like that and just leave. Get your ass back in this house now."

"_Why Lil?"_

"Because tonight, we aren't just sleeping."

She had barely put her phone down when he walked back in. Scotty put his things down and put her up against the wall. He kissed her and not their usual peck kisses but a real kiss. The without another word he grabbed her hand and they headed for the steps and to her bedroom.

**The End!**

_Review…see this is what happens when my family leaves me alone with time on my hands…. Plus I just saw the X-Files movie this past week. Oh you think I am a huge Cold Case fan but before that I am tried and true X-Files. Okay I am going to get some actual work done now._


End file.
